Netto and Who?
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Netto seemingly has nothing to do one day, until something happens. Second try at Yoai. A two-shot. Pairing choosen by readers.
1. Netto and Who?

Ryu- Well, I thought I write something now.

Dragon- You mean type.

Ryu- Yeah. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Dragon- **Also, don't forget to check out ****Anime Ryu and Okami**** ' s profile to vote on her poll. It's to decide what story she will do next.

* * *

**

**Netto and Who?**

Usually, everyday was just about similar. Wake up, go to school, and then get the call from Meijin-san, do the mission, and be back before dinner.

Well today, was not an ordinary day. It was a holiday, they were at home, and there was no call from Meijin-san. Oh what is a energetic boy to do.

"This is boring?" Netto said. "Just be glad we don't have a mission." Rockman said. "That's the point, without a mission, I have nothing to do." Netto said.

"How about we just go out and see what to do." Rockman said. Netto sighed and agreed.

So Netto just left a note on the counter for his mom, and went outside.

"So, where should we go?" Netto asked. "I don't know, how about the park." Rockman suggested. "Okay." Netto said.

But before they got to the park, Netto received a email. It was from Roll.

"Hey Netto, Roll wants me to her at Net Square." Rockman said. "Just go, I'll be fine by myself." Netto said.

"Are you sure?" Rockman said with doubt in his voice. "I'm sure." Netto said. So Netto plugged Rockman into the Nearest port, and Netto was left alone to walk through the park. Though, he was unaware that someone was watching him.

-To Be Continued in the Next Chapter-

* * *

**Important**

Ryu- Well, now you guys have to choose who Netto will pair up with.

Dragon- I'm not listening.

Ryu- (Sigh) Dragon is, anti-Yoai. Well, here are the choices that seem okay.

Dark Rockman, Dark Blues, Laika, or Enzan.

Ryu- **Just review your choice, and don't forget to vote on my poll for the next story.**


	2. Oh, Netto and Enzan

Ryu- Well, it seems no one else is reviewing to vote, so I'm going to do the last chapter with the Yoai.

Dragon- I'm not listening.

Ryu- And since Dragon is a Anti Yoai person, I have someone who can help me do the Yoai.

Yoai Lover- Hiya.

Ryu- Okay, since there were more votes for Enzan, we're doing him. Oh, and Yoai Lover is just a friend of mine in real life, she doesn't have a FF account.

Yoai Lover- **Also, don't forget to vote on ****Anime Ryu and Okami's**** poll on her profile. If you don't, you'll miss your chance in picking a story you want written. **

**Oh, Netto and Enzan**

So Netto was walking along, just looking around, when he was startled by a voice.

"Hey Netto." The person said. Netto jumped and then after he recovered, he looked around to see Enzan. "Oh, Enzan, it's just you. What are you doing here?" Netto said. "Well, it could be the same reason as you." Enzan said.

"Nothing to do, huh?" Netto said. "Yes, I guess you can say that." Enzan said.

Then there was a moment of silence until Enzan spoke up again.

"Do you want to play," Enzan said before he paused. Then he spoke again. "A game?" Enzan continued.

"Hm, sure. There's nothing for me to do anyway." Netto said. Enzan then smirked, but Netto didn't see it. "Okay, let's go to my house." Enzan said. So Netto followed Enzan to his house.

"Wow, even though I've been here before, your house is still impressive." Netto said as they stood in front of Enzan's large mansion.

After, they entered Enzan's house, and Enzan led Netto down to a room. A room with no windows, a king sized bed, and a sound proof door. Then Netto noticed something, no, it wasn't about the room, but about Blues.

"Hey," Netto said while Enzan was closing the door, which made Enzan's shoulders tense. "Where's Blues?" Netto said. Enzan's shoulders relaxed and he replied. "Oh, he's just on the net. I gave him some free time, so there wouldn't be any (pause) interruptions during our game." Enzan said, and he finally closed the door and locked it.

"So, what's this game?" Netto asked. "It's this." Enzan said as he grabbed Netto's chin and kissed him. At first, Netto was startled, but because he thought the kiss felt good, he didn't protest.

And while Netto was still lip locked with Enzan, he didn't notice that Enzan had picked him up bridal style, placed him on the bed, and took off his clothing.

Soon after a minute of kissing, they parted and Netto took in a big gulp of air. "E-Enzan, what was-" Netto said before he stopped and saw that he and Enzan were both naked. Then Enzan pounced and Netto and pinned him down.

"Ah, Enzan. I thought you said we were going to play a game." Netto said. "We are, this is the game, and here's a joystick." Enzan said as he gripped Netto's cock. Which made Netto jerk.

"This isn't a game, this is-" Netto said before Enzan cut him off. "Yes it is, people call this game 'The Roller Coaster', or 'Wrestling', even the 'Happy Game'." Enzan said. (1)

"But." Netto said before Enzan put a finger on his lips. "Sh, let's just enjoy this, shall we." Enzan said as he kissed Netto again.

Then after they kissed, Enzan positioned himself over Netto and whispered some words to him. "Do you want rough, or smooth?" Enzan said as he stroked Netto's cock.

"S-smooth." Netto stuttered. "Okay." Enzan said.

So Enzan entered Netto slowly while kissing Netto again. Netto began to moan while Enzan began to thrust slowly, in and out, in and out.

"Mmm, uhhh!" Netto moaned before he released his semen. "It's okay, I'll clean this up." Enzan said as he took hold of Netto's length in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it.

When Enzan had did this, Netto arched his back and moaned even louder. Finally, Netto decided he wanted to be the dominant one. So Netto jumped on Enzan and pinned him down.

Then he whispered the same words Enzan whispered. "Do you want rough, or smooth.?" Netto said. Enzan just smirked. "Knowing you, you would want to do things rough." Enzan said, and Netto smiled.

"Okay." Netto said as he began to thrust quickly in and out of Enzan, and while this happened, Enzan began to moan even louder than when Netto had moaned. Soon, Netto and Enzan parted to rest and to take a breather.

"Are you happy now that you had something to do." Enzan said. "Yeah, and maybe I should come to your house every time I'm bored." Netto said, and Enzan laughed.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu- 1. Haha, I had gotten this "game names" from TV shows and commercials.

Yoai Lover- **We hoped you enjoyed, and don't forget to vote on the poll to pick the next story.**


End file.
